Newsies Assemble (Captain America Version)
by DogTagsDelancy
Summary: The Newsies have a busy life fighting crime in the crazy world. Basically the Newsies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try my best to write a crossover. Please leave suggestions on what to add or change.**

**I don own Avengers or Newsies. The script is ****basically**** the same as in the Marvel movies but instead with the Newsies ****characters****. You might not understand it all unless you have seen both Newsies and ****at least**** most of the Marvel movies. Also some characters aren't from Newsies and that is because there are WAY more characters in the Marvel movies than in Newsies.**

**4F Doctor:** O'Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry.

**Jack Kelly: **Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there.

**4F Doctor: **Kelly, Jack.

**Enlistment Guy:** It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?

**Jack Kelly:** Nope.

**4F Doctor:** Kelly. What did your father die of?

**Jack Kelly:** Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…

**4F Doctor:** Your mother?

**Jack Kelly:** She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it. [the doctor looks at Jacks's file which shows he has a long list of health issues]

**4F Doctor:** Sorry, son.

**Jack Kelly:** Look, just give me a chance.

**4F Doctor:** You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone.

**Jack Kelly** Is there anything you can do?

**4F Doctor:** I'm doing it. I'm saving your life. [He stamps the card 4F.]

* * *

**Commercial Announcer:** War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!

**Loud Jerk:** Who cares? Play the movie already!

**Jack Kelly:**Hey, you wanna show some respect?

**Commercial Announcer:** Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high.

**Loud Jerk:** Let's got! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!

**Jack Kelly:** Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!

[the guy gets up and looks at him]

**Commercial Announcer:** Together with Allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size.

[Jack is getting beaten in an alley by the loud jerk that was disturbing everyone at the cinema]

**Loud Jerk:** You just don't know when to give up, do you?

**Jack Kelly:** I can do this all day. [and attacks the guy again]

**Crutchie Morris** Hey! Pick on someone your own size.

[after saving Jack from getting any further beatings by the loud jerk]

**Crutchie Morris:** Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.

**Jack Kelly: **I had him on the ropes.

[picks up Jack's enlistment form from the ground]

**Crutchie Morris** How many times is this?

[reading from the enlistment form]

**Crutchie Morris:** Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?

**Jack Kelly:** You get your orders?

**Crutchie Morris:** The one-o-seventh. Sergeant Crutchie Morris. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.

**Jack Kelly:** I should be going.

**Crutchie Morris:** Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.

**Jack Kelly:** Why? Where are we going?

**Crutchie Morris:** The future.

* * *

**Crutchie Morris:** I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here.

**Jack Kelly:** Well, I'd settle for just one.

**Crutchie Morris:** Good thing I took care of that.

**Connie:** Hey, Crutchie!

**Jack Kelly:**What did you tell her about me?

**Crutchie Morris:** Only the good stuff.

**Expo Announcer:** Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.

**Connie:** Oh, my God! It's starting!

**Mandy:** Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!

**Howard Stark:** Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.

**Howard Stark:** Yes. With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that.

[he turns on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground]

**Crutchie Morris:** Holy cow.

[the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car falls back on stage]

**Howard Stark:** I did say a few years, didn't I?

[everyone laughs]

[Jack disappears, and Crutchie notices]

**Crutchie Morris:** Hey, Jack, what do you say we treat these girls…

* * *

**Crutchie Morris:** Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing.

**Jack Kelly: **You go ahead. I'll catch up with you.

**Crutchie Morris:** You're really gonna do this again?

**Jack Kelly:** Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck.

**Crutchie Morris:** As who? Jack from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you.

**Jack Kelly:** Look, I know you don't think I can do this.

**Crutchie Morris:** This isn't a back alley, Jack. It's war!

**Jack Kelly: **I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me.

**Crutchie Morris:** Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.

**Jack Kelly:** What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…

**Crutchie Morris:** Yes!

**Jack Kelly: **…in my little red wagon.

**Crutchie Morris:** Why not?

**Jack Kelly:** I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Crutchie.

**Crutchie Morris:** I don't…

**Jack Kelly:** Crutchie, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me.

**Crutchie Morris:** Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.

**Connie:** Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?

**Crutchie Morris:** Yes, we are. Don't do anything stupid until I get back.

**Jack Kelly:** How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.

**Crutchie Morris:** You're a punk.

**Jack Kelly:** Jerk. Be careful.

**Jack Kelly:** Don't win the war till I get there!

**Crutchie Morris:** Come on girls. They're playing our song.

**Doctor:** Wait here.

**Jack Kelly:** Is there a problem?

**Doctor:** Just wait here.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.

**Jack Kelly:** Excuse me?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.

**Jack Kelly:** Jack Kelly.

**Jack Kelly:** Where are you from?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?

**Jack Kelly:**No.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.

**Jack Kelly:** That might not be the right file.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?

**Jack Kelly:** Is this a test?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Yes.

**Jack Kelly:** I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Only a chance.

**Jack Kelly:** I'll take it.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?

**Jack Kelly: **Manhattan

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Congratulations, soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Officer:** Ready, exercise!

**Sarah Jacobs:** Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Jacobs. I supervise all operations for this division.

**Gilmore Hodge:** What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.

**Sarah Jacobs:** What's your name, soldier?

**Gilmore Hodge:** Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.

**Sarah Jacobs: **Step forward, Hodge.

**Sarah Jacobs:**Put your right foot forward.

**Gilmore Hodge:** Mmm… We gonna wrestle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like.

[Sarah punches him in the face]

**Col. Chester Phillips:** Agent Jacobs.

**Sarah Jacobs:** Colonel Phillips.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good! Get your a** up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.

**Gilmore Hodge:** Yes, sir.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men… And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.

**Sergeant Duffy:** Kelly! Get that rifle out of the mud!

**Col. Chester Phillips:** And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.

**Sergeant Duffy:** Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move! Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Jacobs. Move, move!

**Soldiers:** Come on! Get up there!

**Sergeant Duffy:** If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation! Kelly! I said fall in! [Jack pulls a pin out at the bottom of the pole causing it to fall over.]

**Jack Kelly** Thank you, sir. [He climbs into the car and they drive away.]

**Sarah Jacobs:** Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!

**Col. Chester Phillips:** You're not really thinking about picking Kelly, are you?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him.

**Sarah Jacobs:** Up.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** You stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him. [watching Jack struggling whilst training with the other new recruits]

**Sarah Jacobs:** Come on, girls.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** Look at that. He's making me cry.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** I am looking for qualities beyond the physical.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** Do you know how long it took to set up this project?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Yeah, I know.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** He's a bully.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** You don't win wars with niceness, doctor. [he takes a hand grenade] You win war with guts. [he throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training] Grenade!

[all the soldiers move away quickly but Jack jumps on top of it covering it with his body]

**Jack Kelly: **Get away! Get back!

**Officer:** It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation.

**Jack Kelly:** Is this is a test?

**Col. Chester Phillips:** He's still skinny.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** May I?

**Jack Kelly: **Yeah.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Can't sleep?

**Jack Kelly:** I got the jitters, I guess.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Me, too.

**Jack Kelly:** Can I ask you a question?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Just one?

**Jack Kelly:** Why me?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** I suppose that is the only question that matters. This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the… And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.

[flashback of how Schmidt takes Erskine's formula and injects himself with it]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Schmidt must become that superior man.

**Jack Kelly: **Did it make him stronger?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.

**Jack Kelly:**Thanks. I think.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** [he pours 2 drinks] Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.

[Jack holds up his glass to toast]

**Jack Kelly:** To the little guys.

[just as Jacks's about to drink from his glass]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.

[he pours the contents of Jack's glass into his own]

**Jack Kelly: **All right. We'll drink it after.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!


	3. Chapter 3

**So I couldn't find enough characters so I'm adding in characters from the 1992 Newsies also. **

**Johann Schmidt:** Is there something in particular you need?

**Dr. Arnim Zola:** I understand you found him.

**Johann Schmidt:** See for yourself. [Zola steps over to the table to find several surveillance photos of Dr. Erskine.] You disapprove.

**Dr. Arnim Zola:** I just don't see why you need concern yourself. I can't imagine he will succeed. Again.

**Johann Schmidt:** His serum is the Allies' only defense against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured.

**Dr. Arnim Zola:** Shall I give the order?

**Johann Schmidt:** It has been given.

**Dr. Arnim Zola:** Good.

**Johann Schmidt:** Dr. Zola. What do you think?

**Dr. Arnim Zola:** A masterpiece

**Jack Kelly:** I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner.

**Sarah Jacobs** Did you have something against running away?

**Jack Kelly:** You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?

**Sarah Jacobs:** I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face.

**Jack Kelly:** I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…

**Sarah Jacobs:** You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?

**Jack Kelly:** This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.

**Sarah Jacobs:** You must have danced?

**Jack Kelly:** Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait.

**Sarah Jacobs:** For what?

**Jack Kelly:** The right partner.

[They pull up by an antiques shop and get out of the car.]

**Sarah Jacobs:** This way.

**Jack Kelly:** What are we doing here?

**Sarah Jacobs:** Follow me. [They go inside.]

**Antique Store Owner:** Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?

**Sarah Jacobs:** Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.

[Sarah leads Jack into the hidden lab to Dr. Erskine and his team in a big circular room filled with machinery and a pod in the middle.]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Good morning. Are you ready? [Jack nods.] Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat.

[In the chamber Jack has climbed into the pod and lain down.]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Comfortable?

**Jack Kelly:** It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?

**Mayer Jacobs:** Levels at 100%.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Good.

**Mayer Jacobs:** We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Agent Jacobs? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?

**Sarah Jacobs:** Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Good. [He takes a microphone and taps it.] Do you hear me? is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.

**Jack Kelly:** [after preliminary injection] That wasn't so bad.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** That was penicillin. [to the others] Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. [The serum is injected into Jack] Now, Mr. Jacobs. [Mayer Jacobs lowers a leaver, the pod moves upright and encloses Jack inside.] Jack, can you hear me?

**Jack Kelly:** It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?

**Mayer Jacobs:** [managing the controls] That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 %.

**SSR Doctor:** Vital signs are normal.

**Mayer Jacobs:** That's 50 %. Sixty. Seventy.

[as Jack is screaming in pain as he is receiving the vita rays]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Jack!

**Sarah Jacobs:** Shut it down.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Jack! [he knocks on the pod]

**Sarah Jacobs:** Shut it down!

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Kill the reactor, Mr. Jacobs! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!

**Jack Kelly:** No! Don't! I can do this!

**Mayer Jacobs:** Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 %. [Everything overloads until the reactor closes itself down.]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Mr. Jacobs? [the pod opens]

[after being transformed into a super-soldier]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Jack. Jack.

[as everyone pours out of the observation chamber Kruger leaves a small, metal object like a cigarette case behind.]

**Jack Kelly:** [As he stumbles out of the pod supported by Mayer Jacobs and Erskine] I did it.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Yeah, yeah. I think we did it.

**Mayer Jacobs:** We actually did it.

**Sarah Jacobs: **How do you feel?

**Jack Kelly:** Taller.

**Sarah Jacobs:** You look taller.

**Senator Brandt:** I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor. [He shakes hands with Erskine.]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Thank you, sir.

[Kruger detonates the bomb in the observation room and uses the confusion to steal the last vial of the serum.]

**Dr. Abraham Erskine:** Stop him! [Kruger shoots him and flees with Sarah chasing after him]

[Jack kneels beside Erskine who points at Jack's chest and dies.]

[Kruger shoots his way to a get-away-car but soon after he drives away, Sarah shoots the driver and the car crashes into a taxi so Kruger changes cars.]

**Taxi Driver:** What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy's been shot!

[Kruger drives off in the taxi, straight towards Sarah. She shoots at him but he just ducks and keeps going. Jack shoves her out of the way.]

**Sarah Jacobs:** I had him!

**Jack Kelly:** Sorry! [he runs after the cab] [While chasing the car he loses control over his new power and crashes into a bridal wear store.] I'm sorry. [he runs out into a street full of cars] Whoa, whoa, whoa!

[Jack catches up to Kruger's car a the pier and causes him to lose control. Kruger gets out of the car and takes a young boy hostage.]

**Mother:** No! No! Not my son!

**Young Boy:** Stop it!

**Mother:** Don't hurt him!

**Heinz Kruger:** Get back! [Kruger with the boy dangling in his arms runs away.]

**Young Boy:** Let me go!

**Mother:** Let go of my son! Don't hurt him!

**Jack Kelly:** [as Kruger points a gun at the boy's head.] Wait, don't! Don't! [Kruger points the gun at Jack and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. So instead he throws the boy into the water.] No! Don't! [Kruger runs, Jack looks down at the boy.]

**Young Boy:** Go get him! I can swim!

[Kruger tries to escape in a submarine, but Jack jumps into the water, breaks the window an pulls Kruger out back onto dry land. As they struggle further the vial breaks.]

**Jack Kelly:** Who the hell are you?

**Heinz Kruger:** The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hutter:** The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons.

**Schneider:** You serve at his pleasure. He gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries.

**Johann Schmidt:** Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection.

**Roeder:** You think this is about appearances? Your HYDRA division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway.

**Schneider:** The Führer feels… How does he put it? "The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!"

**Johann Schmidt:** Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you. [They enter the lab.] Hitler speaks of a thousand-year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals.

**Roeder:** And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?

**Johann Schmidt:** Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. HYDRA is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours.

**Roeder:** Your enemies?

**Johann Schmidt:** My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods.

**Schneider:** Thank you, Schmidt.

**Johann Schmidt:** For what?

**Schneider:** For making it clear how obviously mad you are.

**Hutter:** Berlin is on this map!

**Johann Schmidt:** So it is.

**Hutter:** You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself! [Schmidt kills them all with his new Tesseract-powered canon.]

**Roeder:** [screams before he's desintegrated] Schmidt!

**Johann Schmidt:** My apolpgies, Doctor, but we both knew HYDRA could grow no further in Hitler's shadow. Hail HYDRA.

**HYDRA technicians:** Hail HYDRA! [raising both arms to salute]

**Dr. Arnim Zola:** [when Schmidt turns to him] Hail HYDRA!

[At the SSR compound.]

**Jack Kelly:** [referring to the amount of blood samples taken from him] Think you got enough?

**Sarah Jacobs:** Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years.

**Jack Kelly:** He deserved more than this.

**Sarah Jacobs:** If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you.

[SSR tech lab with the Hydra submarine]

**Senator Brandt:** Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? [to Mayer Jacobs who is working on the submarine] What have we got here?

**Mayer Jacobs:** Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We're not even close to this technology.

**Senator Brandt:** Then who is?

**Col. Chester Phillips:** HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings.

**Senator Brandt:** I'm on a number of committees, Colonel.

**Sarah Jacobs:** HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible.

**Senator Brandt:** So what are you gonna do about it?

**Col. Chester Phillips:** Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked.

**Sarah Jacobs:** Colonel?

**Col. Chester Phillips:** We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags Agent Jacobs. You're flying to London tonight.

**Jack Kelly: **Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo.

**Jack Kelly:** The serum worked.

**Col. Chester Phillips:** I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough.

**Senator Brandt:** With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Jack. More importantly, the country's seen it. Paper.[the aide shows them the news paper ('The New York Examiner' Vol. XCVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, June 23, 1943), headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man saves child"] The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?

**Jack Kelly:** Sir, that's all I want.

**Senator Brandt:** Then, congratulations. You just got promoted.


End file.
